


The First Time

by books_and_tea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drug Withdrawal, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Sick Klaus, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: A drabble of what I imagine happened the first time Klaus went through withdrawal





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so some warnings for drug use, withdrawal and vomiting.  
> Sorry if any details are drastically wrong - I used a little creative license here.  
> Enjoy.

Diego still remembers the first time he helped Klaus through withdrawal.  
  
It was mid-winter; the kind of aching cold that settles into your bones and sends you scurrying home for warmth. Even inside Diego’s ramshackle apartment, the cold lay as thick and heavy as the snow that blanketed the world outside.  
  
Yet Klaus was burning up. Shaking and sweating and shuddering in an uneasy sleep he had only slipped into moments before. Sweat coated his hair and face and stuck his shirt to his skin.  
  
Diego didn’t even want to know what was in the drugs his brother was taking that caused him to be this sick when he tried to get clean. Definitely not anything intended for human consumption.  
  
A low moan dragged Diego back to the present as Klaus, now awake and unsettlingly pale, slowly roll so his head dangled half off the side of the bed.  
“Klaus, man. You’ve got nothing left,” Diego sighed, reaching up to brush a damp lock of hair from his brother’s face.  
Klaus made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a giggle. “Well apparently you’re wrong.”  
  
Not even a minute later Klaus began convulsing and jerking as heaves wracked his too-thin frame. Empty gags echoed through the room and foamy bile dripped down the side of Diego’s doona.  
  
When it all came to an end, tears rolled freely down Klaus’ face as he whimpered in pain.  
  
Diego’s heart broke a little as he watched his normally carefree and lively brother surrender to the poison coursing through his veins. If he could take the pain away, he would; but for now, all he could do was sit, and watch, and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it.  
> It's my first time writing about The Umbrella Academy - so if you have any requests I would be more than happy to take them.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
